Less geo-political injustices world.
Overview In this short T.L. the world is not subject to the circumstances that lead to many of it's territorial injustices and several nations rise or downfall. 'The 24 changes are-' #'Darjeeling stayed in Sikkim, not India. Britain dose not screw colonial Sikkim or Bhutan around.' #'Nepal is defeated by the British in 1816, but dose not lose it's western most provinces to British India, but to the local rajas who used to run them before Nepal took over. ' #The Aztecs regrouped and formed a rump-state in central Mexico. #'The Portuguese got some of the land they wanted in southern Africa, but the full "Mapa cor-de-rosa" claims planned. Portuguese republicanism takes a blow since the King uses it to promote his cause (as well as Portugal's) and Portugal stays a monarchy. The disgraced UK government falls and the oppersion win the election.' #The single Spanish soldier who arrived in Mexico in 1520, carrying smallpox and thus initiated the devastating plagues that swept through the native populations of the Americas did not reach Mexico and died out at sea and his corps was thrown overboard. The 1st smallpox plague dose not hit central America. #'The Tibet-Ladakh-Mughal war of 1679-1684 was a success. Laddakh becomes part of Tibet. Tibet is generally slightly more territorialy successful any how.' # Spain conquered Moorish Granada much later. # The Domain of Soissons is narrowly not defeated by the Franks, but is still defeated by the Vikings. # Rurick's line did not die out, so the Rurakids, not the Romarnovs ruled in Russia until 1917. # Russia did not betray China over the 1689 Treaty of Nerchinsk and did not annex Outer Manchuria or interfear in Romania's Moldodavia anf Bessabarabia provinces. ''' # There is a communist coup in the north of England and Glasgow during the Great Depression. The East End of London also sees some anti-Jewish pogroms. # '''The Inca got there act together, stopped their civil war for a while and defeated the Spanish Conquistadors. #Afghanistan is litraly Afghan''istan. The only major minority is the Hazara in it's interior. The Tadjiks and alike were not conquered or conquer the Pushtuns. #'Wazristan stays indipendent and is not annexed to British India.' #The Conference of Berlin in 1884–1885, lets Portugal take over the whole Kingdom of Kongo, not just the south and center. Portugal abolished the title of king of Kongo, but it remains a sperate colony outside Angola. #Florida, Texas, New Mexico and California were more heavily colonized by Spaniards, They are now independent Hispanic nations. American settlement has added to these nations' culture and peoples to. #The Arab Kingdom of Egypt and later Ottoman Egypt made more effort to colonise northern Sudan and Al Kufra. The Mahdi Army dose battle with them, not the British, who stay in south Sudan. #Kurdistan becomes reconised nation in 1923. #'Ukraine becomes a reconised nation in 1922.' #'Quebec becomes indipendent in 2000.' #Uraguay and Parguay are not treated like sh*t and have some diamonds to help by off any one who plans to. #The Soviet communists fataly wound the Russian Orthadox church in Central Asia and Siberia's native poulation and both Islam (in Tararstan, Azarbijan, ect ) and paganisum in Siberia take over and replace it as the principal post Soviet Russian Religions. Catholics, Romanian Orthadox and Lutherans also gain a bit. #'Patagonia's history is compleatly screwed up!' #'Nauru is 1% bigger and 1% more populus than in real life real life.' Map . Timeline 'prehistoric time. *In 32,000,000 BC Either an 8 km (5.0 mi) diameter chondrite asteroid or a 5 km (3.1 mi) diameter stony asteroid hit the land that would become northern Paraguay. A meteor induced diamond field like one at the Popigai crater/astrobleme in Siberia. *In 31,000,000 BC Either an 8 km (5.0 mi) diameter chondrite asteroid or a 5 km (3.1 mi) diameter stony asteroid hit the land that would become central Paraguay. A meteor induced diamond field like one at the Popigai crater/astrobleme in Siberia. *In 30,000,000 BC Either an 8 km (5.0 mi) diameter chondrite asteroid or a 5 km (3.1 mi) diameter stony asteroid hit the land that would become southern Paraguay. A meteor induced diamond field like one at the Popigai crater/astrobleme in Siberia. *In 29,000,000 BC Either an 8 km (5.0 mi) diameter chondrite asteroid or a 5 km (3.1 mi) diameter stony asteroid hit the land that would become central Uruguay. A meteor induced diamond field like one at the Popigai crater/astrobleme in Siberia. *In 25,000,000 BC Either an 8 km (5.0 mi) diameter chondrite asteroid or a 5 km (3.1 mi) diameter stony asteroid hit the land that would become central Argentina's Mendoza Province. A meteor induced diamond field like one at the Popigai crater/astrobleme in Siberia. *Between 25,000,000 BC and 10,000,000 BC volcanic and seismic events in South America are slightly higher than usual. '''Before 1000. * By 200 BC, Nauru is 1% bigger and 1% more populous than in real life real life. *Bhutan had gained influence over the norther parts of the Indian regions of modern Assam, West Bengal and Bihar between 1,000 BC and 200 AD. Tibet annexes Arunachal Pradesh at about the same time. *Battle of Soissons in 486 was a narrow defeat for the Franks, who went to to conquer France. *In 487, the area between the River Somme and the River Loire came under the de facto, but not de jur control of the Frankish lord Clovis for several years. *Frankish Protection is extended to cover Soissons in 608. *The Vikings started to raid the Seine Valley in the 880s and destroyed the monastery at Jumièges. The disintegration of Charlemagne's empire allowed them to take over Soissons. The fiefdom of Normandy was created for the Norwegian Viking leader Hrolf Ragnvaldsson, or Rollo (also known as Robert of Normandy). *911 has the Vikings conquer loot Paris and settle in Normandy. Under the 911 Treaty of Saint-Clair-sur-Epte Rollo agreed peace with the West Frankish King Charles the Simple. In exchange for his homage and fealty, Rollo legally gained the territory which he and his Viking allies had previously conquered. *The Normans wipe out the Soissons royalty and most of the nobles at the 912 Somme rebellion. '1001 to 1249' *William, Duke of Normandy, became king of England in 1066 in the Norman Conquest and retained the fiefdom of Normandy for himself and his descendants. *1088 sees the Normans formally annex the parts of Soissons to the south and east. The rump becomes a autonomous fiefdom. * The First Crusade (1096–1099) involves a couple of minor Dukes from Soissons, who die mysteriously in 1097, whilst traveling with some French and Norman knights in Balkan mountains. Soissons' nobility is now extinguished. *After the conquest of Cordoba in 1236, the Nasrids aligned themselves with Ferdinand III of Castile, officially becoming the Emirate of Granada in 1238. '1250 to 1549' *Soissons became a French client state in 1450. *The territory around Gibraltar and Cádiz are taken by Spain in 1482. The Emirate of Granada begins to sharpen up it's act and Morocco gives it some help to. *The 1488-1492 Spanish-Granada War is a narrow Moorish victory as the Spanish, not the Moors fragment and squabble for a few years over domestic policy and religious issues. The 1492 surrender of the Islamic Emirate of Granada to the Catholic Monarchs of Spain dose not happen. *1526 The Inca got there act together, stopped preparing for their civil and defeated the fist Spanish Conquistadors. *1527-29 The Inca emperor Huayna Capac dies from European introduced smallpox. The Inca got there act together, avid their civil war for a while and slow the advance the Spanish Conquistadors. '1550 to 1700.' *1550 has the Spanish and Moors singing the 1550 Alhambra Treaty. *After 1532, Soissons retained a certain fiscal, farming and regulatory autonomy, but was formally run by the French monarchy. *Having reached Tobolsk in 1585, Russian explorers continued up the Irtysh River to the Kazakh steppes north of Lake Balkhash, to Dzungaria and to western Mongolia. *Russian exiles, prisoners, fur trappers and adventurers make themselves masters of the Siberian forests between 1582–1643. *Spain finally betrays and conquers Granada in the 1568-72 Spanish-Granada war. *Spanish pressure on the Moors to convert to Christianity leads in 1579 leads to an uprising in Granada city, quickly put down, and in the following year to more serious revolts in the mountain villages of the Alpujarra and in the region below the Sierra Nevada for the next 2 years after that! Arabic and Berber languages, prohibited Moorish dress, required Moriscos to adopt Christian names, ordered the destruction of all books and documents in Arabic script, and decreed that Morisco children would be educated only by Catholic priests. Hundreds of Moors died for there faith. *1572 – Viceroy of Peru, Francisco Toledo, declares war on Vilcabamba. Vilcabamba is sacked and Túpac Amaru kills Francisco Toledo more by luck than plan. Span consilidates it's holdings and backs off. *Spain explores, but dose not settle the ATL Puerto Deseado region in 1587, although it maintained its claim of a de jure sovereignty over the area. * The privateer Thomas Cavendish sets up camp in the Puerto Deseado region in 1586. *The Balti conquest of Laddakh that took place in about 1594 A.D. was eventually a faliuer since Tibet manged to deafrat them and a bit more successful than in real life. *Christianity spreads slightly in Granada between 1600 and 1650. *Tsar Vasili IV of Russia (22 September 1552 – 12 September 1612) gets marred in 1600. *Vasili V's wife, Tatyana, has a daughter called Nadezdah in 1612. Spain begins a 5 year long persicution of Granada's Moslems. Many died for there faith. *A Campaign is led by the Manchus against the indigenous rulers of the Amur region between 1639 and 1643. *To keep Bhutan from disintegrating, King Ngawang Namgyal's death in 1651 apparently was kept a carefully guarded secret for 54 years. His son and stepbrother, in 1651 and 1680. *Soissons was fully assimilated in to France in 1675. *During Bhutan’s internal consolidation in the 1680s under the Druk Desi government, there was conflict with Tibet and Sikkim. Internal opposition to the central government resulted in overtures by the opponents of the Druk Desi to Tibet and Sikkim. In the 1680s, Bhutan invaded Sikkim in pursuit of a rebellious local lord. *Tibet-Ladakh-Mughal war of 1679-1684 was a success for Tibet and Ladakh is annexed fo 10 years and then continues as a client state. *During the 17th century Bhutan had maintained close relations with Ladakh and helped in its 1684-85 rebelion against Tibet. Ladakh had also granted Bhutan several enclaves near Mount Kailash in western Tibet until China invaded in 1959. Tsar IV of Russia's grand daughter, Olga Shuysky, marrys Peater the Great, blending Rurikid blood with Romarnof blood and so changing Russian and Soviet history for ever in 1684! *In 1669, the ATL Puerto Deseado region, is explored by John Davis and at about the same it was also claimed by Sir John Narborough for King Charles II of England. Spain accepts this conclave grudgingly, but says it must not expand further inland. *Russia makes peace with China. It dose not betray China over the 1689 Treaty of Nerchinsk and dose not annex Outer Manchuria in mid-Victorian times. *The British send 150 people to the Puerto Deseado region of Patagonia and found the colony of Charleston. *Sikkim is invaded by the Bhutanese with the help of the half-sister of the Chogyal (King) who had been denied the throne by a rival in 1700. '1701 to 1800.' *The Bhutanese are defeated and driven out by the Tibetans in 1701, who then restored the throne to the Chogyal in 1711. *In 1714 Peter the Great sent Ivan Bukholts with 1,500 troops including Swedish miners who were prisoners of war up the Irtysh to Lake Zaysan to search for gold. Bhutan again invaded Sikkim in 1714 Tibetan forces, aided by Mongolia, invaded Bhutan but were unable to gain control. *1717- Russians fail to take over Khiva. *Russia attacked the Zunghar Khanate and drove them back to Omsk in 1719. *In 1720 the Zunghars were severely defeated by the Manchus and driven out of Tibet. *The kingdom faced many raids by the Nepalese in the west and Bhutanese Between 1717 and 1733, culminating with the destruction of the capital Rabdentse by the Nepalese. *1723-1730 war against the Dzungars, following their "Great Disaster" invasion of Kazakh territories. *In 1730 Abul Khayr, one of the khans of the Lesser Horde, sought Russian assistance. Although Abul Khayr's intent had been to form a temporary alliance against the stronger Kalmyks, the Russians gained permanent control of the Lesser Horde as a result of his decision. In order to obtain Russian help against the Dzungars, Abul Khair Khan took an oath of allegiance to the Russian crown in 1731. He subsequently attempted to limit and control the amount of Russian influence exercised over the Kazakh Little Jüz. *The first Russian outpost in the Kazakh emirates is the town of Orsk, which is built in 1735. Russia wants to secure it's southern flank by absorbing the Kazakhs, but is not interested in conquering Bukhara, Kiva, Kokand and all that lot further south. *Authorities in New France became more aggressive in their efforts to expel British traders and colonists from the Ohio Valley in the 1730s and 1740s. They began construction of a series of fortifications to protect the area during the 1740’s and early 1750’s. *A few priates and Spanish colonial criminals on the run flee to Patagonia between 1750-1825. *In 1754, George Washington launches a surprise attack on a group of Canadien soldiers sleeping in the early morning hours in a act known as the Jumonville affair set the stage for the French and Indian War (a US designation; in Canada it is usually referred to as the Seven Years' War, although French Canadians often call it La guerre de la Conquête War of Conquest") in North America. Soissons' peasants rebels and are crushed by France in 1745. Spanish Christianity becomes more tollerent and willing conversion becomes more commonplace in Granada over the next 100 years. *In 1755 the Qing destroyed the remnants of the Zunghar Khanate and created a Russo-Chinese border in Xinjiang. The Chinese Empire the establishes its control over Xinjiang in the 1750s. *By 1756, France and Britain were battling the Seven Years' War worldwide. *1757- British are victorious in the Battle of Plessey in India. *1758, the British mounted an attack on New France by sea and took the French fort at Louisbourg. *On September 13, 1759, General James Wolfe defeated General Louis-Joseph de Montcalm on the Plains of Abraham outside Quebec City. *1760 sees the British colony of Charston, Patigonia (OTL Puerto Deseado area), reach a poulation of 5,000 poor Anglo-Welsh decended farmers and fishermen. *Captain John Byron claims British possession of the Falklands in the 1760s. *These efforts by the colonial governors eventually resulted in enactment of the Quebec Act of 1774. *In 1788 the Nepalese overran Sikkim and sent a punitive raid into Tibet after it tried to save Sikkim. The Sino-Nepalese War/ 1788 Pacification of Gorkha occurs as a counter invasion of Tibet. China reluctantly gives Tibet some extra technical and tactical advice. They don't much like Tibet, but loath Nepal and feared general instability in the region. The war is initially fought between Nepalese and Tibetan army over trade dispute related to a long standing problem of coins of bad alloyed metals that were cynically struck by Nepal for Tibet in 1788. China also raids northern Bhutan just for good mesuer. *Nepal agrees to back off from Tibet, which expands lightly towards northern Burma, Arunachal Pradesh and Assam between 1788 and 1792. *In 1791, China sent in it’s troops to support Sikkim and defend their protectorate of Tibet against the advancing Gorkha Kingdom. The defeat of Gorkha lead to the the Chinese Qing Dynasty established control over the kingdom of Sikkim. Over the next 10 years China gives Sikkim a slight tactical and weapons upgrade. * The Russians conquered the Middle Kazakh Horde by 1798. Russia treats them more liniantly than in reality. '1801 to 1850' *Engaged in constant warfare, the Azeri khanates were eventually made protectorates of the Russian Empire in 1813. *Russian forces tried to besiege Baku during third Russo-Persian War (1804-1813) (1804–1813). *Baku was finally occupied by Russian forces led by general Bulgakov in September 1806, and Husayn Quli Khan was forced into exile. *The Peninsular War (1807–1814) sees Spain fall to France. Anti-Spanish rebels begin fighting soccer in Alhambra and between 1807-1808. Napoleon sets up a client state in Granada to help weekend Spain. *The Nepalese attacked Sikkim, overrunning most of the region including the Terai. This prompted the British East India Company to attack Nepal, resulting in the Gurkha War of 1814. The treaties signed between Sikkim and Nepal resulted in the return to Sikkim of the territory annexed by the Nepalese in 1817. *The UK and Portugal occupies Granada between 1814 and 1816. *Rivalry between Nepal and the British East India Company over the annexation of minor states bordering Nepal eventually led to the Anglo-Nepalese War (1815–16). Kumaon and Garhwal become independent as British protectorates. *Soissons is occupied by the British and becomes a client state between 1816 and 1818, before it is returned to France in 1819. *Russian Empire expanded into Kazakhstan between 1820 and 1860 century. Russia is not the imperialist ogre or bringer of death it was in our world. Russia still enforced the Russian language and Orthodox faith in all schools and governmental organizations. The Great Kazakh Horde manages to remain independent until the 1820s, when the expanding Kokand Khanate to the south forced the Great Horde's khans to choose Russian protection, which seemed to them the lesser of two evils. Russia calls a halt to the aggression and fortifies it’s southern border with Bukhara and Kokand. *On December 22, 1800, Tsar Michael I of Russia, at the alleged request of the Georgian King George XII, signed the proclamation on the incorporation of Georgia (Kartli-Kakheti) within the Russian Empire, which was finalized by a decree on January 8, 1801. *The Russo-Persian War of 1804 to 1813 saw the Russians conquer territory in eastern Armenia only to renounce most of it at the Treaty of Gulistan. *In 1827-1828, Tsar Michael II again declared war against the Qajarid Persians, and sought help from Armenians, promising that after the war, their lives would improve. *In 1828, with the Treaty of Turkmenchay, Russia annexed Yerevan, Nakhichevan, and the surrounding countryside. Under the Treaty of Turkmenchay, Persia recognized Russian sovereignty over the Erivan Khanate, the Nakhchivan Khanate, The Shriven Khanate and and Karabach Khanate. The remainder of the Lankaran Khanate and Baku Khanate were to become Russian protectorates ant the rest like the Ganja Khanate were reconised as free nations. Later in 1828, the Russians declared war against the Ottoman Empire. They then quickly conquered Kars, Akhalkalak, Akhaltsikhe, Bayazid, Alashkert, Erzerum, and reached Trabzon. However, in the peace treaty of 1829, Russians was less generous than in OTL and Turkey only got Erzerum, Alashkert and the sounding countryside back. *British fail to force Persia to abandon Siege of Herat in 1838, which they take after 6 moths bitter conflict. *The British occupy Kabul in 1839. The British turn Wazeriastan in to a client pricly state rather than formally annexing it to British India, thus no alienating the local tribal elders and the nation's khan. *The Russian attack on Khiva fails; Britain's Abbott and Shakespear make a dplomatic all at Khiva. *The British government merged the two colonial provinces of Upper and Lower Canada) into one Province of Canada in 1840 with the Act of Union. *Tea planting in the Indian district of Darjeeling began in 1841 by Dr. Campbell, who was a civil surgeon of the Indian Medical Service. This tea becomes a major Sikkimese export by 1850s. *British annex Sindh in 1843. *Emire Madali Khan excelled at cruelty and debauchery, giving Emir Nasrullah Khan of Bukhara an excuse to invade Kokand in 1842. A 20 year civil war and repeated Bukhori and Chinese attacks occur. Soissons' peasants rebels and are crushed by France in 1845. Granada became a devolved province of Spain. *British annex Punjab in 1849. *In 1849, both Sir Joseph Dalton Hooker and Dr. Archibald Campbell ventured into the mountains of Sikkim without Sikkim’s permission. The doctors were detained by the Sikkimese government, leading to a punitive British expedition against the kingdom, after which the Darjeeling district and Morang were temporally captured and then looted. A local Buddhist monk hangs himself in protest at the looting. *Sino-Anglo-Russian trade increases in Baluchistan, Afghanistan and Central Asia between 1850-1910. There is some local resistance, but trouble is low due to no overt or official colonialism taking place.The rather isolationist local emirs only worry about sleazy outside trade cartels in this world. '1850 to 1900' * The Russians conquer the tribes and city states of the North Caucuses between 1850 and 1875. *During the 1850s, the areas south of Lake Nyasa (now Lake Malawi) and west of the lake were explored by David Livingstone, and several Church of England and Presbyterian missions were established in the Shire Highlands in the 1860s and 1870s. Makololo tribes join his cause. Ladakah merges in to Tibet. *The Chinese and Russian areas of control met in what is today the eastern Kazakhstan and Western Xinjiang. The 1851 Treaty of Kulja legalized trade between the two countries in this region and clarified the border. Russia shows no interest in driving furthers south to Bokhara and neighboring lands. *The 1853 Anglo-Sikkimese treaty makes the Chogyal of Sikkim a titular ruler under the directive of the British governor of India. Both Darjeeling district and Morang are not annexed to British India and stay Sikkimese. The 1853-56 Crimean War takes place. T'zar Yuri IV (Yuri the wise) is crowned T'zar of all Russia. He Lankaran Khanate stay free rather than annex it as his more hawkish avisors wish to happen. He also decrees that the occuped part of Turkey becomes an indipendet Kurdish buffer state under Russian protection. *The uprisings of Isatay Taymanuly and Makhambet Utemisuly between 1836 - 1838 and the war led by Eset Kotibaruli between 1847-1858 slow the Russian advance in to Central Asia. *1856 sees British let the Persians have ethno-politically akin Herat. *1857 sees the Indian Rebellion occur and fail. *During 1860-64, the Darjeeling Company was established with 4 gardens in the region. *The American Civil War occurs between 1861 and 1865. *The French adventurer, Orelie-Antoine de Tounens, had declares himself King of Araucania,in 1862 to Chile's disgust. The British settlement has grown since the 1660's by about 25% in all directions, but is now unable to grow further. The British tactically back the Machupe nation and use it as a buffer around the hiterland of the colony of Charlston, Patagonia. The town of Chalston has about 8,000 people. Port Desire also had a population of 8,000. Jacobina, Milton and Asumption are the other 3 minor farming villages in the colony, with a population of about 1,500 each. Whaling and Guano make it flourish. 5,000 more will arrive between 1862 and 1902. *Portugal attempts to secure its position in southern Africa through the expeditions of Alexandre de Serpa Pinto, who was the first to the eastern Zambezi in 1869. Britain then lodged a claim to the southern part of Delagoa Bay in 1869. Krasnovodsk founded on the east side of the Caspian by Russia. *Under British pressure Argentina gives the southern 1/2 of Kingdom of Araucanía and Patagonia recognition and independence, under the rule of Orelie-Antoine de Tounens. Chile did not want or or agree to the treaty andf conqures the part that is in OTL Chile. A hint is dropped that the sparsly poulated southern 1/4 of the nation is open to Argentin or Chilian rule, provided the don't lay in to the British onclave or take anmore of the Kingdom of Araucanía there after. *1871- Russians occupy upper Ili River. *1873- Kaufman makes Khiva a Russian protectorate. *1875- Kaufman conquers Kokand for Russia. *Blantyre town was founded in 1876 through the missionary work of the Church of Scotland and named after the town of the same name in Scotland. It quickly established itself as a crossroads for trade in Southern Africa. Both the Missionarys and the local Makololo chiefs also fear a Portuguese take over of the Shire Highlands. *1877- China regains Xinjiang from Yakub Beg. *In 1878 the African Lakes Company was established by businessmen with links to the Presbyterian missions. *1878-80 sees the Second Anglo-Afghan War occer. *1879- The Russian are defeated at Geok Tepe. *1881- Russians take Geok Tepe and the Ili Valley is returned to China. *The Berlin Conference of 1884–85 ended colonial discussions on Africa, which could have led to British recognition of Portuguese claims. The British formally take over Baluchistan and suppress the local city and tribal states. Portugal takes over the whole Kingdom of Kongo, not just the south and center. It remains a sperate colony outside Angola. *1884- The Russians take Merv. *At the northwest end of Lake Nyasa around Karonga, the African Lakes Company made, or claimed to have made, treaties with local chiefs between 1884 and 1886. *1885- The Russians take Pandjeh south of Merv on the road to Herat. In 1885 a mining expeditionary party under the Romanian adventurer Julius Popper landed in southern Patagonia in search of gold, which they found after travelling southwards towards the lands of Tierra del Fuego. He claimed southern Patagonia for Argentina, but also claims Tierra de Fuego for Romania. *A rudimentary interim Portuguese administration had been established in Manicaland in 1884 and strengthened this in 1889 and 1890. *In 1888, the British Foreign Office still officially declined to offer protection to the tiny British settlements in the Shire Highlands. It did not accept an expansion of Portuguese influence there, and in 1889 appealed to the UK for help. *Serpa Pinto occupied much of Makololo territory after a minor armed clash in 1889. John Buchanan then accused Portugal of ignoring British interests in this area and declared a British protectorate over the Shire Highlands in December 1889, despite contrary instructions by the British government. *The final disruption of nomadism began in the 1890s, when many Russian settlers were introduced into the fertile lands of northern and eastern Kazakhstan. *The British South Africa Company makes presence in Manicaland , in November 1890, British South Africa Company troops arrested and expelled the Portuguese officials in an attempt to gain access to the coast. *Governor John Buchanan asserted British sovereignty on the Shire Highlands by executing two Portuguese Cipais (African colonial soldiers), claiming they were within British jurisdiction. Portugal issues the 1890 Mapa cor-de-rosa plan. 1890 sees noticeably increased Portuguese trade and settlement in Manicaland. The UK issues the 1890 British Ultimatum threat. Unexpectedly, Portugal did not back down. The kingdom of Sikkim becomes a British protectorate and is gradually granted more sovereignty over the next three decades. *Portugal threatens to annul the 1386 Treaty of Windsor in revenge and the British see sense and back off in 1891. 95 Romanians settle in Tierra de Fuego. *There were more armed clashes between Cecil Rhodes’ men and Portuguese troops who were already in occupation in Manicaland in 1891 and 1892, which only ceased when the Shire Highlands area that had been allocated to Portugal in the ratified 1892 treaty were reassigned to Rhodes’ British South Africa Company in the 1891 treaty, with Portugal keeping Manicaland also being given more land in the Zambezi valley in compensation for the loss of the Shire Highlands. The British take Hunza. *The 1892 Lisbon treaty is singed and ratify by both nations and Rhodes is officially reprimanded and forced to apolagise to the Portuguese colonial authorities for causing the crisis in Manicaland. *Spain abolishes Granada's autonomy in 1895. The British take the Chitral. 250 Romanians and a few Bulgarians settle in Tierra de Fuego which becomes a major (and bigger than OTL) base in the whale hunting andblubber oil industry. The Ottomans annex Kurdistan. Russia annexes the Azari Khanates. *Romania gives up Tere de Fuiego. Chile and Agentina split both it ans south Patagonia along the border they also used in reality. '1901 to 1950.' *The British and Persians demarcate the borders of Baluchistan and south wast Afghanistan in 1901. China officaly takes the the Wakhan Corridor by treaty. *Samackand, Badakhshan, Bukhara, Kockand and Kiva form a regional alliance with Afghanistan and it's satellite states. The British formalities their control in Baluchistan in 1902. *Russia's Revolution of 1905 is defeated, but T'zar Michael III, unlike our Nicholas II, holds meaningful peace talks afterwards and a democratic State Duma is set up. Elections are dodgy and slanted against the extreme left, Jews and Baltic nationalist groups. Non the less it's the people's first taste of real power since it's not the watered down con-trick our world's one was. The mayors of Kiev, Minsk, St. Peatersburg, Moscow, Odessa, Cherybalisk, Tyver, Białystok, Helsinki, Riga and Vilnius get more powers to. *In 1906, the Trans-Aral Railway between Orenburg and Tashkent was completed, further facilitating Russian colonization of the fertile lands of Semirechie. Between 1906 and 1912. 1906 also saw a partial naval mutiny and separatist riots in Finland. The bloody 1906 Białystok Pogrom occurs, amongst others. *Bhutan gets independence in 1907. *With the fall of the Qing Dynasty, Mongolia under the Bogd Khaan declared independence in 1911. *In 1912, the newly established Republic of China, who considered Mongolia to be part of its own territory, took action and began to undermine Mongolia's leadership with propaganda campaigns. *In 1918, after the Bolsheviks and Menshavics are voted in to the State Duma and form a temporary coalition. Both sides issue lots of propaganda attacking each other. *In 1919, after the Bolsheviks seas control of Russia, Chinese troops led by Xu Shuzheng occupied Mongolia. Russia slips in to a 3 year long civil war and the T'zar is exiled to France for the rest of his life. *The White Russian adventurer Baron Ungern leads his troops into Mongolia in October 1920 and defeated the Chinese forces in Niislel Khüree (Ulaanbaatar) in early February 1921. *Bolshevik Russia decided to support the establishment of a communist Mongolian government and army who the Mongolian part of Kyakhta from Chinese on March 18 and Khüree on July 6. Mongolia's independence is declared once again on July 11, 1921. *Ukraine declais U.D.I. and becomes a reconised nation in 1922. The Bloshavicks turn Central Asia in to a pachwork of clieet states. The Caucus Moutain States are annexed by the USSR. *Nepal gets independence in 1923. Kurdistan declirs U.D.I., exspands in to new lands and becomes reconised nation in 1923. *In 1924, after the murder of the religious leader and khan by Russian agents the Mongolian People's Republic is established. *Ukraine has a year long Communist/Nationalist/Liberal/Anarchist civil war from 1923 to 1925. *Granada declares U.D.I. from Spain in 1926. *Granada is conquered by Spain 1935. *General Francisco Franco orders the 1937-38 Granarda Genocide, which kills 18,500 citizens of Granada (0.95% of all Granardians). '1951 to 1999' *Tibet is annexed by China in 1959. *In 1947, when India, Sri Lanka and Pakistan became independent, a popular vote rejected Sikkim's joining the Indian Union, and Prime Minister Jawaharlal Nehru agreed to a special protectorate status for Sikkim. *Beginning in 1963, a paramilitary group that became known as the Front de libération du Québec (FLQ) launched a decade-long series of propaganda and terrorism that included bombings, robberies and attacks directed primarily at English and Anglo-Canadian institutions, resulting in at least five deaths. *In 1970, the Front de libération du Québec’s activities culminated in events referred to as the October Crisis when James Cross, the British trade commissioner to Canada, was kidnapped along with Pierre Laporte, a provincial minister and Vice-Premier. Laporte was strangled with his own rosary beads a few days later. At the request of Premier Robert Bourassa, Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau invoked the War Measures Act. World opinion is that the Front de libération du Québec’s is a Sudoku political front for common criminals to run amok under. *Nationalist riots occur in Quebec between 1972 and 1978. *In 1975, the Prime Minister of Sikkim appealed to the Indian Parliament for Sikkim to become a state of India. That April saw, the Indian Army take over the city of Gangtok and disarmed the Chogyal's palace guards. A later referendum was held in which 97.5% of voters supported abolishing the monarchy, effectively approving union with India. There is a minor rising in Darjeeling during 1975 by local Gorkahs who want to make a independent nation of it. Tibet is given regional autonomy by China in 1975. *Amiens elects a Soissons nationalist Mayor between 1969 and 1974 in protest at French fiscal and foreign policy. *In 1977, the newly elected Parti Québécois government of René Lévesque introduced the Charter of the French Language. Often known as Bill 101, it defined French as the only official language of Quebec in areas of provincial jurisdiction. *There is a massive rising in Darjeeling during 1976 by local Gorkahs, which is only just put down by Indian troops 2 years later. *Granada is given regional autonomy by Spain in 1977. *The Granada Genocide memorial is consecrated near Granada City in 1982. *Quebec votes for independence in 1995, with a result of a 52.45% vote against it. *Sikkim proper gets autonomy in 1999. '2000 and later.' *Quebec becomes independent in 2000 after a 56.45% vote in-favor of it. *Gorkahland, near Darjeeling gets autonomy in 2002. *Quebec, Ukraine and Kurdistan, with others, helps in the clear up of the Fukajima nuclear disaster in 2012. *In 2005, Nepalie Maoists declared a three-month unilateral ceasefire to negotiate. *2012-2013 sees several racist attacks by Spaniards on Granardans. Granada has a few Christian vs Muslim riots and 6 people died. The U.N. sends in a 100 man international peace keeping team. Category:The World Category:Timelines Category:Less geo-political injustices world